Smile
by Skellz
Summary: Some things never changed.


..Cheesy title, I know.

Sue me and my lack of creativity xD

SOUH...  
Yeah.

This is a gift , for my friend Near.  
Because I love her and wanted to write her something 3

ilunia :3

Okay so, I know it's crappy, but oh well.  
I've never written in Near's POV before, so...  
Don't be too harsh on me, k _

Practice makes perfect, right? o;

....

Yeah, right xD

So, uh, yeah.

Enjoy???  
o-o;;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah... Mel...Lo."

"Nngh... Ha.. N-Near."

Heavy panting and low moans filled the room, and each and every groan that rose from the pale boy's throat was music to Mello's ears, kissing and licking at every inch of skin available to him. It had started out as any fight, Near calm as can be and Mello slowly getting enraged, but it had progressed into so much more; and the next thing either of them knew Mello had Near pinned to the wall, their mouths connected and bodies pressed intimately together. At first, his own actions had surprised him, but gradually he just didn't care anymore, his sexual need outweighing his logic. Sheer lust knew no boundaries.

Mello had always been told he was good with his mouth, perhaps his many years of eating and sucking on chocolate had something to contribute to that; but the way Near was writhing around under him as his lips enveloped the boy's length gave him a whole new insight as to just how good he was; swirling his tongue around the head with a non-visible smirk. Near was all but overcome with the sensations coursing through his veins at the moment, and every fiber of his being was screaming out at him to stop this madness, that is was wrong and that it defied his logic; but it seemed each time he tried to open his mouth, Mello would do something with that amazing tongue of his, and in an instant Near's vision clouded and whatever he had previously planned on saying was lost in a low moan of… Enjoyment?

"..Ha.. Y-… You.."

Another lick and he shut up again, much to Mello's satisfaction; though before the younger male finally reached his limit, the blond pulled back and licked his lips in an almost predatory fashion; flashing the albino a grin filled with nothing but contempt and triumph. "You honestly didn't expect it to end that quickly, did you?"

….

Perhaps he had, but he certainly wasn't complaining, either.

"Mn.. Mello, you should-.."

"Yes?"

That single word was dripping with satisfaction, and pride.. Gleeful..? …No, never Mello; but you could tell that he was obviously enjoying the sight before him; the way his kiss-swollen lips were turned into a slight smirk as he stared down at Near proved that much.

….

He disliked that smirk, very much.

"You should stop. This is wrong."

"Oh? But you didn't seem to be complaining about it being wrong earlier."

…Smugness.. Very Mello..

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mello quickly cut him off by pressing their lips together in a rough kiss, his now free hands making quick work of the ties that held up his pants as he slid the smooth leather down over his hips. The fact he was wearing nothing underneath them didn't really surprise Near too much; but what did surprise him was the fact that not even five seconds later two of Mello's fingers were being pressed slowly inside of him, and he could barely fight back the urge to whimper; his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the fingers started to make a scissoring motion. Oh, gods, the pain..

He wasn't ready for this; did he even want this..?

…He didn't know anymore. His logic was.. Gone.

Dead?

No, not dead… Clouded by emotions, ones only Mello himself knew how to draw out of him.

…Mello… _Mihael_..

"Nn.. Mello." He whispered out slowly, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion. Mello didn't seem to hear him, or just chose to ignore him; slowly adding another finger to stretch him even more. He did seem to be taking care not to move too fast, though; his fingers were moving slow and steady, waiting till Near was fully relaxed before he removed them. The younger let out a shallow breath, almost thankful for the fingers to be gone, but when he hear Mello spit into his hand he dared to open one of his eyes, watching the blond coat his length in a generous amount of saliva… Oh..

He should have expected that.

Near closed his eye again and sighed softly, automatically tensing as he felt Mello drawing closer to him. He was mentally preparing himself, taking slow, even breaths; but nothing could have prepared him for the intense feeling of sheer pain when the blond finally pressed himself into Near, his face contorting into displeasure and a low howl ripping through his vocal cords. If he had thought three of Mello's fingers inside of him wad painful, this was ten times worse; he felt like he would honestly be split apart at any minute.

His fingers were scraping against the floor beneath him, trying desperately to find something to take hold of, but he found nothing but cold tile and water.. Sweat?

….

He was sweating. He hadn't even realized it.

Mello was sweating too, he could feel it each time it dripped onto his skin; and suddenly it felt hot… Very hot.

Slowly, he peeled open one of his eyes and took a glance at Mello; who's eyes were clamped shut as he moved to press himself fully into Near's tightness. Once fully inside, he stilled and let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding in; pale chest rising and falling with apparent difficulty. It was hard to breath, the pain he felt between his legs was sheer agony, and it only got worse when Mello decided to pull back slowly and then move forward again; their hips pressed together firmly.

"…Mello.."

Again, he didn't answer.

Near hadn't expected him to.

"…N.. Near.."

Opening his eyes again, he found himself staring into the blue depths of Mello's eyes; their gazes locked. He couldn't bring himself to look away, no matter how many times he told himself to.

Another thrust, and their gazes finally broke; Near's eyes slipping closed as another wave of pain crashed through his veins. It was as intense as it had been in the beginning, in some ways it was starting to actually feel.. Pleasurable? …Yes, there was definitely some pleasure mixed in with the pain.

Another thrust, and now he was moaning slightly; his hands moving to Mello's shoulders for something to grasp onto.

Another, and he was digging his nails into the skin of Mello's back, a series of moans now tumbling from his mouth with every movement the blond made. He vaguely heard Mello hiss in pain above him, his fingers suddenly feeling very..

Wet.

Blood. He'd dug his nails into Mello's skin a little too hard that time.

He didn't care.

His mind was blank, a clean canvas; focused on nothing but Mello and the pleasurable feelings that were now rocking his body in ways he had never dreamed of.

Faster.

_Harder._

Was this really him, whispering all these things in Mello's ear; groaning when the other male complied and drove himself deeper into the white haired boy's body?

"….Ah."

He was nearing his climax, and he felt Mello was too; he was getting merciless with his thrusts, using all his force to drive himself as fast and as hard into Near as possible.

"…N.. Ne… Ah, N-Nate…."

"…Mihael..."

His body convulsed as his orgasm hit, and tremors seemed to be running through every inch of his body.

And then, his mind blanked, and everything went white.

-

"..M.. Mih-.. Mello?"

"Nngh."

It was cold again….

Mello must have climbed off him when he was done.

The other was still close by, though, he could tell that much.

Rolling to his left, he opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to find Mello's gaze on him; his mouth turned down into a frown.

"…Mel-."

"I still hate you."

…..

Near smiled.

"…..I know."

Some things never changed.


End file.
